madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Riko/Relationships
'Belchero' As director of the orphanage, Belchero is an authority figure to Riko. Riko respects her as such and was often punished by Belchero when disobeying rules. 'Hablog' Hablog has known Riko since her early childhood and he became a father figure for her with the shared curiosity about the Abyss. 'Jiruo' He was entrusted with watching over Riko and protecting her identity as a White Whistle's child. He cares deeply for Riko and is strict but understanding with her. 'Kiyui' As the youngest in the orphanage group the others take care of Kiyui. Kiyui seems to be like a little brother to Riko. 'Laffi' Laffi has known Riko since her early childhood. She and the other orphans often visit Laffi's shop. 'Lyza' Though Lyza left Riko as baby in Orth, it is clear that she cares about her very much, as she was heartbroken when Riko was stillborn and told Jiruo to keep her identity secret in order to not lead trouble towards her. 'Maaa' When Riko encountered Maaa first he accidentally hurt Meinya. Later on, Maaa rescued Riko from being overwhelmed by too many curious Narehate and they have been close since when. 'Marulk' Riko and Reg are the first people around Marulk's age coming to the Seeker Camp. Marulk quickly bonded with them and they became friends. During their stay in the Seeker Camp he explained a few things to them. When Riko and Reg advance to the next layer Marulk, together with the other Bandits, sees them off. 'Nat' Nat is one of Riko's closest friends in the orphanage. Though they often argue, due to having different opinions on most topics, they care deeply for each other. Nat also had a crush on Riko at one point in the past. 'Nanachi' When Riko woke up, after the poison incident, she quickly became friends with Nanachi. They both enjoy each other's company and, unlike Reg, Nanachi allows Riko to touch them; though also not very willingly. Riko named Nanachi the "brain" of the group, due to their vast knowldge and strategically skills. 'Ozen' When Riko was stillborn, Ozen thought of the child as a nuisance due to causing Lyza grief. However, she promised Lyza to tell Riko the truth about her birth when the right time came. During Riko's and Reg's training she seems to grow more fond and accepting of Riko. Reg Reg saved Riko from a Crimson Splitjaw in the Abyss's 1st layer. In return, Riko brought him back to Belchero Orphanage and, with the help of Nat and Shiggy, woke him up. At first, Riko was fascinated by Reg and saw him more as a Relic and advanced machine than a person. However, this did not stop them from quickly becoming close friends and learning to depend on one another's skills in the Abyss. Riko was also the one that gave Reg his name, and he treasures it very much because of that. Over the course of their adventures, Reg's actions and thoughts have shown that he cares deeply about Riko and feels very protective of her. 'Prushka' Prushka saved Riko from being affected by the curse when trying to go up some stairs in Ido Front. Afterwards, they quickly bonded and became friends. After learning that Bondrewd had turned Prushka into a Cartridge, Riko cried for her. Later on, Prushka assumed the form of Life Reverberating Stone for Riko and, since then, has been traveling with her in form of a White Whistle. 'Shiggy' Shiggy is one of Riko's closest friends in the orphanage. His strategical skills have often saved Riko and the other orphans from getting punished. 'Vueko' Riko rescued Vueko from her imprisonment. Ever since then Riko helped her to not be discovered in the village. Category:Relationships